thetrashpackfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Series ll
Note: This is an unnamed series of my trashies. Please do not edit or add any pictures! Thank you! '' ''This is the second of my series. To see the previous series, click here To see the next one, click here. '' The trashies now come in mini turquoise wheelie bins. The special editions are "Slippery Trash." They are very slippery and difficult to hold. The Sewage Slide playset comes with 2 exclusive slippery trashies. The ultra-rares are the new magnetic Computer Trash. They have little magnets inside them. They are still rubbery on the outside, though. The 20 packs return from the previous series. The codename for this series is "Series Z." There are new UFTs, which can be found here. There are also new Scrap Racers and Trash Wheels. There is a brand new series of trading cards, Collection Z. A brand new mobile app of the game "Trash Dash" was released for Android and iOS upon the release of the series. 'Pictures & Links Coming Soon....' Playsets: *Sewage Slide (comes with 2 exclusives: Slippery Puke-Cumber & Slippery Scabby Crab) *Binveyor Belt (comes with 2 exclusives: Funky Junk & Smashbrowns) *Trashketball Hoops (comes with 2 exclusives: Shiny Trashketball & Nasty Net) Trashies: '''The Grubz: ' *Runny Syrup *Nasty Nacho *Stenchilada *Grilled Sneeze *Loo-sagna (not copied) *Grottage Cheese *Cacky Cookie *Burnt Brownie *Stinky Twinky *Puke-Cumber *Crumpled Crumpet *Slopsicle *Sickly Pickle (SE) Hard Rubbish: *Barf Book *Smell-Phone *Horrid Hair-Dryer *Trashketball *Binvelope *Dull Pencil *Splintered Printer *Spewdriver *Used Urinal *Ooze Glue (SE) *Cruddy Candle *Trash Statue *Pungent Plunger Bin-Sects: ' *Bees-Wax *Sick Cricket '(SE) *Loo Locust *Splatterpillar *Cruddydid Bin Critters: *Toot Bat (fruit bat) *Poo Rooster *Odor Ox *Bin Hippo *Awful Ostrich *Poison Fart Frog *Drool Mule *Waste Walrus *Scabby Crab *Gor-ill-a *Pungent Penguin (SE) *Trash Tiger *Garbage Giraffe Bin Monsters: *Bin-Shee (banshee) *Waste Witch *Count Junkula *Bin Foot (big foot) *Germsey Devil (jersey devil) *Yucky Yeti (not copied) *Messy Nessie *Crud Kraken *Dumpster Demon *Grotzilla *Oozer (ooze monster) (SE) *Unlucky (leprechaun) *Snoozy (troll) Computer Trash: *Lousy Mouse *Kacky Keyboard *Mucus Monitor *Gooey Google (google chrome logo) *Scrap Laptop *Trashed Tablet Limited Editions: *Bog Bat (10,000) *Stinky Stalagtite (5000) *Smelly Stalagmite (1000) *Crusty Crystal (500) *Dirty Diamond (250) Packs *1 Pack *Foil Bag *2 Pack *2 Pack Egg *5 Pack *8 Pack Dunk 'n' Fizz *12 Pack *20 Pack Trivia * There are very, very few Bin-Sects in this series. The reason is because Moose ran out of ideas. In fact, the next series doesn't even use Bin-Sects! *The Dunk 'n' Fizz bags return from Series 2. *Horrid Hair-Dryer looks a lot like Trash Blaster. *Splatterpillar was originally called "Scat-erpillar." *The ultra rares used to be Bin-Fections, but they made the series less original. They were moved here. *The limited editions Stinky Stalagtite and Smelly Stalagmite prove almost impossible to memorize. Here's a good way to remember the difference: Since the first one I mentioned ends with a "tite," you can remember that stinky also has a t in it. The second one ends with "mite," and smelly has an m in it too. More coming soon... Category:Series Category:Phanpy444 Category:Unnamed Series II